


Dinge, die du um 1 Uhr morgens gesagt hast

by gingerbatch33



Series: Things you have done [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Sad Sherlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbatch33/pseuds/gingerbatch33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 Uhr morgens ist nie ein guter Zeitpunkt, um mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinge, die du um 1 Uhr morgens gesagt hast

**Author's Note:**

> Lust diese Fanfiction auf Englisch zu lesen? Jhnlck war so nett und hat diese Arbeit übernommen! Den Link dafür findet ihr hier:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6935332
> 
> Wanna read the fanfiction in english? The lovely Jhnlck did a magnificent job! You can find the link above

„Bereust du irgendetwas?“

Die Frage war in dem dunklen Schlafzimmer beinahe nicht zu hören. 

„Mhm?“ fragte John, der schon beinahe eingeschlafen war.

Sherlock blieb für eine lange Zeit regungslos liegen. Langsam drehte er sich von seinem Partner weg und wiederholte die Frage mit etwas anderen Worten

„Ob du bereust, etwas nicht getan zu haben. Du weisst schon. Nackt in der Uni herum zu rennen oder einen ganzen Karton Eis zu essen. Sind das nicht Dinge, die Menschen bereuen nicht getan zu haben?“

„Du weisst schon, dass das nicht wirklich gemacht wird?“ sagte John gähnend, als er sich Sherlock zuwandte. 

„Das Eis essen?“, kam es von dem dunklen Lockenschopf, der unter der Decke hervor sah. 

John musste lachen. „Nein! Nackt in der Gegend herumrennen!“ 

„Oh. Woher sollte ich das wissen?“, fragte Sherlock Schulterzuckend.

John dachte kurz nach und schmiegte sich an den Rücken seines Mitbewohners. Seine Hand legte er auf die viel zu dünne Hüfte des dunkelhaarigen.

„Ich bereue nicht vieles, aber jedes Versprechen, das ich jemals gegeben habe und brechen musste bereue ich. All die Menschen, denen ich versprochen hatte sie zu retten,“ John musste durchatmen und legte seine Arme um Sherlock und formte eine Art schützende Hülle. „Ich habe ihnen versprochen, sie nicht sterben zu lassen. Ich bereue sie belogen zu haben.“

Sherlock atmete schwer aus.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass sie nicht mehr leben. Du hast ihnen Hoffnung gegeben. Hoffnung die sie nicht hatten.“

„Ja, ich weiss.“ Sagte John und verbarg ein trauriges Lächeln im Nacken seines Partners.

„Es ist nur der Gedanke daran, wie Hilflos man ist. Ich war der einzige, der ihnen helfen konnte und ich stand nur daneben und sah zu, wie sie gingen.“

Lange Zeit blieb das Zimmer still. Weder Sherlock noch John sprach ein Wort oder bewegten sich unter der Decke. Man konnte denken, sie wären wieder eingeschlafen. 

„Ich bereue, dir die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.“

Sherlocks tiefe Stimme war wie Eis in dem dunklen Zimmer.

„Von was sprichst du?“ fragte John verwirrt und schläfrig. 

„Ich- Ich hätte dich niemals in eine solche Lage bringen sollen.“

Mit diesen Worten stand Sherlock aus den warmen Lacken, die die beiden Männer seit gerade einmal zwei Nächten teilten, auf, griff nach einer seiner säuberlich zusammengefalteten dunklen Designer Hosen und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

John, der sich währenddessen im Bett aufgerichtet hatte, hörte nur noch wie sich die Wohnungstür hinter Sherlock schloss. Was war soeben passiert. John konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Hatte er sich falsch verhalten, als er den dunkelhaarigen an seinen Händen in das ihm noch völlig fremde Schlafzimmer gezogen hatte? 

John sprang aus dem Bett und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Sollte er Sherlock alleine lassen? Immerhin war er ein erwachsener Mann, egal wie oft er auch versuchte, sich nicht dementsprechend zu benehmen.

„Verdammte Sch-„ 

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte John zu der Wohnungstür und griff nach seiner Jacke, die nun allein an der Wand hing. Wofür sich die Mühe machen und sich etwas anderes anziehen? Etwas war mit seinem besten Freund passiert und John war davon überzeugt, dass es seine eigene Schuld war.

***

Die Luft war eisig um 1 Uhr morgens. Regen peitschte John ins Gesicht und liess ihn schon nach wenigen Schritten vor Kälte erzittern. Ohne gross nachzudenken, hatte er sich für die Richtung des Parks entschieden, als er nur mit seinem Schlafanzug bekleidet vor der schwarzen Tür mit der Aufschrift „221 Baker Street“ stand. Sein Instinkt sollte John nicht enttäuschen, als er Sherlock schlussendlich vor einem zugefrorenen Teich fand. Völlig durchnässt, genauso wie John, stand er da und rauchte eine Zigarette.

John näherte sich Sherlock mit langsamen Schritten, um ihm eine Chance zu geben, John zu sagen, dass er allein sein wollte. John würde dieser Bitte nachgehen, obwohl er es nur ungern tun würde. Sherlock blieb jedoch an derselben Stelle stehen, trat mit seinen schwarzen Schuhen auf den Stummel seiner Zigarette und zündete sich zugleich eine neue an. John konnte das Geräusch hören, als Sherlock den Rauch tief in seine Lungen einatmete. 

„Es tut mir leid Sherlock. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich so fühlen musst. Ich-“, fing John an sich zu entschuldigen.

„Ich kann das nicht!“, sagte Sherlock, als er sich umdrehte. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“

Sherlock war noch bleicher, als er sowieso schon war. John konnte aber nicht mit voller Überzeugung behaupten, dass diese Blässe alleine von der Kälte kam. Sherlocks Augen sahen so leer aus. Die Augen eines Menschen, der schreckliche Angst hatte.

„Wer hat hier etwas von gehen gesagt? Hör zu Sherlock. Wenn ich zu schnell war, tut mir das leid! Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Wir können das zwischen uns auch langsamer angehen. Wirklich! Bitte komm zurück. Es ist viel zu kalt hier draussen zu stehen“

„Bitte geh nicht. Ich- Ich kann nicht.“

Mit diesen Worten senkte Sherlock seinen Kopf und versteckte sein Gesicht in der Hand, die nicht gerade eine brennende Zigarette zwischen den Fingern hielt.

„Sherlock, bist du- Oh Gott. Bitte, weine nicht!“ 

John hob seine durchnässten Arme und näherte sich Sherlock vorsichtig. Langsam wand er seine Arme um den dunkelhaarigen und umarmte ihn.

„Shh… Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Nirgends ist es so wie in deiner Nähe.” 

Sherlocks Arme umfassten den Älteren und John konnte seine Stimme beinahe nicht hören.

„Alle gehen. Du auch, wenn du wirklich siehst, wer ich bin. Du wirst gehen. Er hat gesagt-„

„Wer hat was gesagt, Sherlock?“

Sherlocks Stimme wurde noch leiser, als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Moriarty“

„Moriarty? Moriarty ist tot!“

“Nicht hier.” Sagte Sherlock, tippet sich an die Schläfe und verschloss krampfhaft seine Augen.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich schlafe, steht er in meinem Westflügel und wartet. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn ich dich ansehe und versuche eine Erinnerung in deinem Korridor zu speicher, steht er da und wartet bis ich alles zunichtemache. Und jedes einzelne beschissene Mal, wenn ich spüre, wie du mich berührst, höre ich ihn. Seine Worte bringen mich zum würgen!“

John sah in Sherlocks tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.

„Ich wusste nicht- Ich… Was geht in deinem Kopf vor, Sherlock?“ John schmiegte seine Hand an die Wange des grossen Detektivs. „Wem glaubst du mehr? Der Person, die nun schon sein Jahren im Zimmer über die schläft, dir Tee bringt und dich erträgt, wenn du mit einer Waffe die Wand verschönerst und dich dafür liebt oder glaubst du dem Schatten in deinem Gedächtnispalast? Das Monster, das du zur Strecke gebracht hast. Für Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson und für mich. Ich werde nicht gehen, ausser du sagst mir ins Gesicht, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen möchtest. Nein streiche das. Auch dann würde ich nicht aus deinem Leben verschwinden.“

Sherlock starrte den blonden vor ihm an. Sein Körper hatte sich vollkommen verkrampft und seine Augen konnten nicht aufhören hecktisch zu blinzeln, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, dass der Mensch vor ihm wirklich da ist.

„Du- Du liebst mich?!?“

John musste lachen

„Oh ja, du kolossaler Idiot! Das tue ich. Komm nach Hause, damit ich dir einen Tee machen kann. Bitte.“

Johns Gesicht wurde von zwei starken Händen festgehalten und eisblaue Augen bohrten sich in die seinen.

„John Hamish Watson. Ich werde dich nun küssen.“

Und John war nie glücklicher.


End file.
